fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik
Einführung In den ersten drei Teilen haben die Autoren alles versucht, um die gefährliche Klippe einer möglichen zeitlichen Zuordnung zu umschiffen. Zwar war grundsätzlich klar, dass die Geschichte im 18. Jh. spielen müsste, aber das war auch alles. Nirgendwo wurde ein einordnungsfähiges historisches Ereignis oder eine historische Person erwähnt, die eine direkte zeitliche Einordnung ermöglichte. Mit dem Auftreten dreier historischer Persönlichkeiten in Fremde Gezeiten, die tatsächlich Zeitgenossen waren, war eine zeitliche Zuordnung etwa 1750 möglich. Dass 1750 korrekt ist, zeigt das nebenstehende Bild aus Fremde Gezeiten. Die Hinrichtung soll im 23. Jahr der Regentschaft von König George stattfinden. George II. wurde 1727 König; sein 23. Regierungsjahr ist folglich 1750. Für den 5. Teil ist das Jahr 1751 in der englischsprachigen Comic-Version genannt. Mit den in Salazars Rache 'erwähnten Daten ist nun auch eine zeitliche Relation zwischen den einzelnen Teilen gegeben. Vor Fluch der Karibik ' ''' '''1474 * Juan Ponce de León in Santervás de Campos, Valladolid, Kastilien und Léon, Spanien, geboren.https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Ponce_de_Le%C3%B3n 1485 ''' * Hernan Cortés wird in Medellín, Extremadura, Kastilien geboren https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hern%C3%A1n_Cort%C3%A9s '''um1500 * In Spanien werden erstmals Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen geprägt.https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanischer_Real 1513 * Juan Ponce de León entdeckt Florida während er die Wunder der Neuen Welt erforscht und nach der Quelle der ewigen Jugend sucht.https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Ponce_de_Le%C3%B3n 1519 * Hernan Cortés erobert mit seinen Truppen das Aztekenreich.https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanische_Eroberung_Mexikos * Die Azteken geben Hernan Cortéz 882 identische Goldmünzen als Blutgeld. Weil Cortés die Gewalt gegen die Azteken aber nicht unterlässt, verfluchen die Aztekengötter den Schatz.Aussage von Hector Barbossa gegenüber Elizabeth Swann in Fluch der Karibik * Cortés transportiert den verfluchten Schatz auf die Isla de Muerta. 1523 * Juan Ponce de León segelt mit seinem Schiff, der Santiago, zu einer namenlosen Insel, auf der er die Quelle der ewigen Jugend findet. Er vermerkt den Fund in seinem Logbuch.Siehe Fremde Gezeiten * Die Santiago strandet in einem schrecklichen Sturm weit im Inneren der Insel und bleibt dort zwischen zwei hohen Klippen instabil hängen.Siehe Fremde Gezeiten um 1525 * Die Mao Kun Karte wird angefertigt. 1547 ' * Hernan Cortés stirbt https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hern%C3%A1n_Cort%C3%A9s '''1595 ' * In Holland werden erstmals Schiffe vom Typ Fleute gebaut.https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fleute '1582 ' * '''4. Oktober: In katholischen Ländern Europas wird der gregorianische Kalender eingeführt. Auf den 4. Oktober folgt direkt der 15. Oktober. Daten katholischer Länder sind in der Folge 10 Tage gegenüber denen protestantisch orientierter Länder voraus.https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregorianischer_Kalender Die Information kann für Fanfiction-Autoren interessant sein, da sich aufgrund der sich ergebenden Tagesdifferenzen zwischen katholischen Ländern (z. B. Spanien) und protestantischen Ländern (z. B. Großbritannien) Terminprobleme ergeben, die im Plot Spannung erzeugen können. 1600 ''' * '''31.Dezember: Die East India Trading Company wird in London von englischen Kaufleuten gegründet. ca. 1620 – 1640 ' * Davy Jones erhält das Kommando auf der ''Flying Dutchman. * Zu einem derzeit nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt verliebt er sich in die Meeresgöttin Calypso und lässt sich von ihr zum Fährmann der Seelen ernennen. Seine Aufgabe besteht darin, die Seelen der auf See Verstorbenen ins Jenseits zu bringen. Zehn Jahre soll er dieser Aufgabe nachkommen, dann erst kann er erstmals wieder Land betreten.Aussage von Tia Dalma/Calypso gegenüber Pintel und Ragetti in '''Am Ende der Welt. * Nachdem Davy Jones zehn Jahre lang seine Aufgaben gewissenhaft erfüllt hat, kehrt er an den vereinbarten Treffpunkt mit Calypso zurück. Doch sie ist nicht da – Davy Jones muss weitere zehn Jahre auf See verbringen.Gespräch zwischen Tia Dalma/Calypso und Davy Jones in Am Ende der Welt Er gerät darüber so in Zorn, dass er sich das Herz herausschneidet und es in der Truhe des Toten Mannes ''auf der Isla Cruces vergraben lässt.'Fluch der Karibik 2''' Das Herz belegt er zum Schutz mit dem Fluch, dass derjenige, der sein Herz durchbohrt, ihn als Captain der Flying Dutchman ersetzen muss. Entfallene Szene in Am Ende der Welt, Roman zum Film von Wolfgang und Rebecca Hohlbein, S. 50 Fortan befördert er nicht mehr die Seelen ins Jenseits, sondern bietet noch nicht verstorbenen Opfern des Meeres an, seine Crew zu bereichern und den Tag des Gerichts hundert Jahre hinauszuschieben. * Vermutlich um 1640 und möglicherweise in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang mit Davy Jones‘ Bruch mit Calypso wird die Bruderschaft der Küste gegründet. Gleichzeitig findet der Erste Hohe Rat der Bruderschaft in Schiffbruch Bay statt. Auch Davy Jones nimmt daran teil. Aus dem Gespräch zwischen Will Turner, Davy Jones und Lord Cutler Beckett in Am Ende der Welt zu schließen. * Die Piratenfürsten suchen einen Weg, um die Meere für sich zu zähmen. Jones zeigt ihnen einen Weg, mithilfe persönlicher Amulette, „Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen“ genannt, Calypso in einen menschlichen Körper zu bannen.Aus dem Gespräch zwischen Will Turner, Davy Jones und Lord Cutler Beckett in Am Ende der Welt zu schließen. * Die Piratenfürsten sind jedoch „total abgebrannt“. Aussage von Joshamee Gibbs beim Vierten Hohen Rat in Am Ende der Welt. Statt richtiger Silbermünzen erwählt sich jeder Piratenfürst einen persönlichen Gegenstand, den er zu seiner „Acht-Reales-Silbermünze“ erklärt. * Mithilfe der neun „Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen“ wird Calypso in einen menschlichen Körper gebannt und nimmt zwangsweise die Gestalt von Tia Dalma an. 1635 * Henry Morgan wird in Wales geboren.https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Morgan 1660 ''' * König George (I.) wird als Prinz Georg Ludwig von Braunschweig-Lüneburg in Herrenhausen bei Hannover geboren.https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georg_I._(Gro%C3%9Fbritannien)· '''1662 * Capitán Armando Salazar in Spanien geboren ausgehend von Javier Bardems realem Alter von 46 Jahren zur Drehzeit 2015 März 1969 und bezogen auf die Rückblende in Salazars Rache. * Cotton geborenausgehend von David Bailies realem Alter zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten 2002/2003 und bezogen auf das Jahr 1727 1667 ''' * Edward Teague wird geboren ausgehend vom realen Alter von Keith Richards (62 Jahre) zur Drehzeit von '''Am Ende der Welt 2006 Dezember 1943, bezogen auf das Jahr 1729 zwischen 1666 – 1669 ''' * Der Zweite Hohe Rat nimmt den Kodex als Gesetz aller Piraten an. Zusammengestellt wird der Kodex von den Piraten Morgan (Henry Morgan) und Bartholomew. Aussage von Hector Barbossa gegenüber Sao Feng in '''Am Ende der Welt. Darin sind unter anderem die Wahl des Königs der Piraten und der Aufruf zum Hohen Rat durch das Lied „Hoist The Colours“ geregelt. In dem Zusammenhang werden auch der Hüter des Kodexes und die Träger des Kodexes bestimmt. 1672 ''' * Weatherby Swann wird in England geboren ausgehend von Jonathan Pryces realem Alter von 55 Jahren zur Drehzeit von '''Fluch der Karibik 2002/2003 1. Juni 1947 1674 ''' * William „Stiefelriemen-Bill“ Turner sen. wird in Großbritannien geboren ausgehend vom realen Alter von Stellan Skarsgård von 54 Jahren zur Drehzeit von '''Fluch der Karibik 2 2005 Juni 1951, bezogen auf das Jahr 1728. Ergänzender Hinweis: Für „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner wird im englischen Original angegeben, er sei in Glasgow, Schottland geboren. Als Quelle hierfür wird die Spielzeugserie „Heroes and Villains“ von Zizzle.com genannt. Woher der Spielzeughersteller diese Info hat, ist unklar. In keinem der bislang erschienenen Begleitbücher und Romane zu den Filmen findet sich eine entsprechende Angabe. Bill Turner hat jedenfalls keinerlei schottischen Akzent, der diese Behauptung aus dem Film rechtfertigen würde. Zwischen 1669 und 1675 * Der Dritte Hohe Rat der Bruderschaft „geht böse aus“ Entfallene Szene aus Am Ende der Welt, Roman zum Film von Wolfgang und Rebecca Hohlbein, S. 27. 1676 ' * Hector Barbossa wird in England geboren ausgehend vom realen Alter von 51 Jahren von Geoffrey Rush Juli 1951 während der Dreharbeiten zu '''Fluch der Karibik '''2002/2003, bezogen auf das Jahr 1727. '''1678 ' * Sao Feng wird in China geboren ausgehend vom realen Alter von Chow Yun-Fat von 51 Jahren zur Drehzeit von '''Am Ende der Welt 2006 18. Juni 1955, bezogen auf das Jahr 1729. 1680 ''' * Edward Teach wird in Bristol geboren https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackbeard '''1681 * Ammand wird im Osmanischen Reich geboren Ausgehend von Ghassan Massouds realem Alter zum Drehzeitpunkt 2005/2006 1682 *'21. Dezember: 'Calico Jack Rackham wird in Bristol, Großbritannien geboren.Calico_Jack_Rackham (Wikipedia) 1683 ''' * König George II. von Großbritannien wird als Prinz Georg August von Braunschweig-Lüneburg in Herrenhausen bei Hannover geboren https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georg_II._(Gro%C3%9Fbritannien) * Bo'sun wird in Afrika geboren '''1687 * Pintel geboren ausgehend vom realen Alter des Darstellers Lee Arenberg zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten 2002/2003 (40 Jahre) und bezogen auf das Jahr 1727. 1688 ''' * Jack Sparrow wird als Sohn von Captain Edward Teague während eines Taifuns auf einem Piratenschiff nahe der indischen Küste geboren ausgehend von Johnny Depps realem Alter von 39 Jahren zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten zu '''Fluch der Karibik 2002/2003 9. Juni 1963 * Sir Henry Morgan, Vizegouverneur von Jamaika, stirbt in Port Royal * Mullroy geboren ausgehend vom realen Alter des Schauspielers Angus Barnett (39 Jahre) zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten 2002/2003 und bezogen auf das Jahr 1727 1689 * Twigg geborenausgehend vom realen Alter von Michael Berry jr. (38 Jahre) zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten 2002/2003, bezogen auf das Jahr 1727. 1690 ''' * '''22. April: Lord John Carteret in Westminster, London, UK geboren. * Lord Cutler Beckett wird in England geboren. ausgehend von Tom Hollanders realem Alter von 38 Jahren zur Drehzeit von Fluch der Karibik 2 2005 25. August 1967, bezogen auf das Jahr 1728 um 1692 ' * Die ''Wicked Wench wird auf einer Werft der EITC in England gebaut. '''1696 * Ragetti geborenausgehend von Darsteller Mackenzie Crooks realem Alter zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten 2002/2003 (31 Jahre) und bezogen auf das Jahr 1727. Als Neffe von Pintel mag das relativ wenig erscheinen, aber Pintels Schwester könnte ja deutlich älter sein als ihr Bruder ... 1697 ''' * James Norrington wird in England geboren ausgehend von Jack Davenports realem Alter von 30 Jahren zur Drehzeit von '''Fluch der Karibik 2002/2003 1. März 1973. * Giselle geborenausgehend vom realen Alter der Darstellerin Vanessa Branch (30 Jahre) zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten 2002/2003 und bezogen auf das Jahr 1727. 1704 ' * Das ''Whale and Waterspout Inn in Port Royal wird gegründet. laut abgebildetem Firmenschild im Begleitbuch "Das große Piratenhandbuch - Eine Einführung in die Welt des Jack Sparrow", Kapitel Port Royal * Anamaria wird geboren Beruhend auf Zoë Saldanas realem Alter zum Drehzeitpunkt 2002/2003 '1707 ' * William Turner jr. wird in Großbritannien geboren Will ist in der Prologszene von '''Fluch der Karibik etwa 12 Jahre alt, die Haupthandlung setzt laut Einblendung im Film 8 Jahre später ein. Ergänzender Hinweis: Auch hier ist im Original von Glasgow die Rede. Da diese Angabe ausschließlich auf Packungsinformationen von Zizzle.com beruht, und weder William sen. noch William jr. einen auch nur ansatzweise einen schottisch klingenden Akzent haben, kann als Geburtsort England angenommen werden … Im Übrigen sagt William jr. selbst von sich, dass er als Kind in England gelebt hat und von seiner Mutter allein aufgezogen wurde. * Elizabeth Swann wird in London geboren Elizabeth Swann ist - wie Will Turner - in der Prologszene von Fluch der Karibik etwa 12 Jahre alt, die Haupthandlung beginnt nach der Einblendung im Film 8 Jahre später. Um 1708 ' * Jack Sparrow übernimmt während einer Seeschlacht mit der ''Silent Mary in der Nähe des Teufelsdreiecks das Kommando über die Wicked Wench ''und lockt Capitán Armando Salazar und seine Leute in das Dreieck, wo die ''Silent Mary explodiert und die Crew im Moment des Todes unter den Bann des Dreiecks gerät.'' '' * Captain Morgan http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1790809/?ref_=nv_sr_1, der bisherige Captain der Wicked Wench, stirbt und übergibt Jack seinen Kompass mit dem Hinweis, er dürfe nie betrogen werden. * Die Crew akzeptiert Jack als Captain und gewährt ihm Tribut – seinen Hut, die Schärpe, seinen ursprünglichen Anhänger, den er über dem Kopftuch trug, und einige andere Dinge. (Vervollständigung folgt, sofern die DVD veröffentlicht wird.) Für alle Angaben: Rückblende Salazars Erzählung in '''Salazars Rache 1713 ' * König Ferdinand VI. von Spanien wird in Madrid geboren. https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_VI._(Spanien) '''1714 ' * Mit König George (I.) beginnt die Regentschaft des Hauses Hannover in Großbritannien. * Angelica wird in Sevilla geboren.ausgehend von Penélope Cruz‘ realem Alter von 36 Jahren zur Drehzeit von '''Fremde Gezeiten 2010 28.04.1974, bezogen auf das Jahr 1750 um 1715 ' * Jack Sparrow wird von Cutler Beckett entsandt, um Ladung der East India Trading Company auszuliefern. Als Jack entdeckt, dass die Ladung aus Sklaven besteht, lässt er sie frei. * Becketts Leute verbrennen die ''Wicked Wench und brandmarken Jack mit einem „P“ als Piraten. * Jack entkommt den Agenten der EITC und lebt als Pirat. Offizielle Hintergrundgeschichte von Jack Sparrow im Promotionsmaterial zu '''Fluch der Karibik 2 1715 ' * Jack Sparrow geht einen Pakt mit Davy Jones ein: Jones hebt für ihn die ''Wicked Wench, die Jack in Black Pearl umbenennt; Jack darf dafür 13 Jahre der Captain der Black Pearl sein. Danach verfällt seine Seele Davy Jones. Offizielle Hintergrundgeschichte zu Jack Sparrow, Gespräch zwischen Captain Jack Sparrow und Davy Jones in '''Fluch der Karibik 2. 1716 * Cremble geborenausgehend vom realen Alter des Schauspielers Adam Brown zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten 2015 (35 Jahre) und bezogen auf das Jahr 1751. 1717 ''' * Jacks Erster Maat, Hector Barbossa, führt eine Meuterei gegen Jack und setzt ihn mit nichts anderem als einer Pistole mit einem Schuss, einem Entermesser, seinem Kompass (dessen Funktion er offensichtlich nicht kennt) und seinem geliebten Hut auf einer einsamen Insel aus. Erzählung von Joshamee Gibbs gegenüber Will Turner in '''Fluch der Karibik. Jack verbringt drei Tage auf der Insel, bis er von Rumschmugglern gerettet wird Jacks Bericht gegenüber Elizabeth Swann in Fluch der Karibik. oder – wie er gern behauptet – sich ein „Floß aus Meeresschildkröten baut“…Aussage von Joshamee Gibbs gegenüber Will Turner in Fluch der Karibik. * Barbossa und seine Crew nehmen das antike Aztekengold auf der Isla de Muerta an sich und fallen unter den Fluch der aztekischen Götter.Aussage von Hector Barbossa gegenüber Elizabeth Swann in Fluch der Karibik. * „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner, der Einzige, der Jack während der Meuterei verteidigt hat Bill Turner zu Jack Sparrow in Fluch der Karibik 2, schickt ein Stück vom Schatz an seine Frau und seinen Sohn William, um den Rest der Crew für die Meuterei mit ewigem Fluch zu bestrafen. Schließlich wird er dafür an eine Kanone gefesselt und über Bord geworfen.Pintels Erzählung gegenüber Will Turner in Fluch der Karibik. Unter der Kanone eingeklemmt, verflucht und deshalb unfähig zu sterben, liegt er auf dem Meeresgrund, ruft Davy Jones zu Hilfe und schwört für seine Rettung, ihm hundert Jahre zu dienen.Bill Turners Aussage gegenüber Jack Sparrow in Fluch der Karibik 2. 1718 ' * '''22. November: '''In der Schlacht bei Ocracoke wird Edward „Blackbeard“ Teach getötet. Er wird jedoch wiedererweckt, beginnt sein zweites Leben und erlernt die Schwarze Voodoo-Magie.Fremde Gezeiten '''1719 ' * Weatherby Swann wird zum Gouverneur von Jamaika ernannt. * Will Turners Mutter stirbt. Er macht sich in die Karibik auf, um seinen Vater zu suchen. * Hector Barbossa bekommt heraus, dass „Stiefelriemen-Bill“ Turners Kind von England fortgesegelt ist. * Will Turner erreicht die Karibik auf dem Handelssegler ''Princess ''der Name des Schiffes wird nur im Drehbuch zu '''Fluch der Karibik erwähnt. , aber sein Schiff wird von der Black Pearl angegriffen und versenkt. * Elizabeth Swann und ihr Vater segeln auf der HMS Dauntless von England nach Port Royal. Während dieser Reise retten sie Will, der auf einem Wrackteil treibend gefunden wird. Er ist der einzige Überlebende des Angriffs des Black Pearl.Alle Angaben - außer Princess - Prologszene Fluch der Karibik zwischen 1719 und 1727 ' * Joshamee Gibbs verlässt die Royal Navy und wird Pirat. *Will Turner wird Lehrling des Waffenschmieds und lernt außerdem mit einem Schwert umzugehen, indem er drei Stunden am Tag übt. *'17. November 1720: Calico Jack Rackham wird in Santiago de la Vega gehängt. * 1726: Philip Swift wird in England geboren. ausgehend von Sam Claflins realem Alter von 24 Jahren zur Drehzeit von Fremde Gezeiten 2010 27. Juni 1986, bezogen auf das Jahr 1750 * 22. Juni 1727: König George (I.) stirbt auf einer Reise in seine alte Heimat in Osnabrück. George II. folgt ihm auf den britischen Thron. Fluch der Karibik (1727) * James Norrington wird zum Commodore ernannt. * Jack Sparrow trifft in Port Royal ein und wird der Piraterie beschuldigt. * Die Black Pearl greift Port Royal an, Elizabeth Swann wird von Barbossa und seiner Crew gefangen genommen. * Will Turner befreit Jack Sparrow aus dem Gefängnis. Die beiden kapern die HMS Interceptor, um nach Elizabeth und der Black Pearl zu suchen. * Commodore Norrington setzt auf dem Schiff der Royal Navy, der HMS Dauntless, in der gleichen Absicht in Port Royal Segel. * Jack und Will besuchen Tortuga. Sie finden Gibbs und heuern eine Crew an. * Die HMS Interceptor erreicht die Isla de Muerta, Will befreit Elizabeth und flieht mit ihr, lässt Jack zurück. Sie werden von der Black Pearl verfolgt. * Die HMS Interceptor wird zerstört und Will gefangen gesetzt. Jack und Elizabeth werden auf derselben Insel ausgesetzt, auf der Jack schon zehn Jahre zuvor ausgesetzt worden war. * Sie werden von Commodore Norrington gerettet. Elizabeth überredet Norrington, zur Isla de Muerta zurückzukehren, um Will zu retten. * Beide Schiffe treffen vor der Isla de Muerta aufeinander. Barbossa wird von Jack erschossen. Jack, Will und Elizabeth kehren auf der HMS Dauntless nach Port Royal zurück. * Jack wird zum Tod durch Erhängen verurteilt, aber er wird von Will und Elizabeth gerettet. * Nachdem er von der Crew der Black Pearl aus dem Wasser gefischt wird, schwört Norrington, ihn zu verfolgen. * Jack, der Kapuzineraffe (Barbossas Schoßtier), stiehlt ein Stück Aztekengold und verfällt damit erneut dem Fluch der aztekischen Götter.Bonusszene nach dem Abspann von Fluch der Karibik Ereignisse zwischen Fluch der Karibik und Fluch der Karibik 2 (1727 – 1728) * Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann verloben sich und wollen heiraten. * Die überlebenden Crewmitglieder der Black Pearl werden im Kerker von Port Royal eingesperrt. Die meisten werden gehängt, Pintel und Ragetti entkommen. * Die Black Pearl kehrt zur Isla de Muerta zurück, um Barbossas (unverfluchten) Schatz zu bergen, doch Jack und die Crew müssen feststellen, dass die Insel im Meer versunken ist. Jack der Affe, erneut verflucht, kriecht wieder an Bord. * Will lehrt Elizabeth das Fechten.Aussage von Elizabeth Swann gegenüber Captain Jack Sparrow in Fluch der Karibik 2 * Captain Jack Sparrow sucht nach einem Tuch, auf dem sich das Bild des Schlüssels zur Truhe des Toten Mannes befindet. * Die HMS Dauntless geht in einem Hurrikan verloren, während sie die Black Pearl jagt. Commodore James Norrington wird für den Verlust verantwortlich gemacht und nimmt seinen Abschied von der Royal Navy. * Jack Sparrow dringt in ein türkisches Gefängnis ein, um nach dem Stück Tuch zu suchen, das sich Gerüchten zufolge im Besitz eines dort eingekerkerten Mannes befinden soll, der der Enkel dessen ist, der die Truhe des Toten Mannes gemacht hat. * Tia Dalma beginnt, Hector Barbossa aufzuerwecken. Fluch der Karibik 2 (1728) (1 Jahr nach Fluch der Karibik '''Für '''Fluch der Karibik 2 wurde schon mit den ersten Berichten über den Film erwähnt, dass er ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Fluch der Karibik spielt. Diese zeitliche Einordnung ergibt sich auch nachvollziehbar aus Daten, die in den beiden ersten Filmen genannt werden. So ist durch Aussagen in den Dialogen sicher, dass die Black Pearl zehn Jahre vor Fluch der Karibik von Barbossa übernommen wurde. Davy Jones erinnert Jack Sparrow in Fluch der Karibik 2 daran, dass er nach ihrem Handel dreizehn Jahre Captain der Black Pearl sein sollte, und Jack gibt zu bedenken, dass das graue Theorie sei, da er lediglich zwei Jahre das Kommando hatte und er es dann durch eine Meuterei verlor. Aus diesen Aussagen – kleine Rechenaufgabe in den Filmen – geht unter dem Strich hervor, dass Fluch der Karibik 2 ein Jahr nach Fluch der Karibik spielt. Ohne die Bemühung mathematischer Formeln, aber mit Kenntnissen historischer gesellschaftlicher Bräuche, wäre dies auch aus der damals üblichen Verlobungszeit von einem Jahr zu rekonstruieren gewesen. Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann dürfen ab dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf der Glockenplattform des Forts Charles als verlobt gelten. Folglich kommt die geplante und geplatzte Hochzeit ein volles Jahr später in Betracht. ) ' * Elizabeth Swann und Will Turner werden unmittelbar vor ihrer geplanten Hochzeit von Lord Cutler Beckett verhaftet und beschuldigt, Jack bei der Flucht vor dem Galgen geholfen zu haben. * Will wird freigelassen und beauftragt, Beckett Jack Sparrows Kompass im Austausch für Elizabeths Leben zu bringen, aber von Jack Sparrow in die Crew der ''Flying Dutchman getrickst, der damit seine Schuld bei Davy Jones zu begleichen versucht. Will trifft dort seinen Vater wieder. * Jack wird von Davy Jones aufgefordert, ihm hundert Seelen im Austausch gegen seine eigene zu liefern. Er beginnt seine Suche auf Tortuga. * Elizabeth entkommt mithilfe ihres Vaters aus dem Gefängnis von Port Royal und tritt auf Tortuga zusammen mit dem ruinierten James Norrington Jacks Crew bei. * Sie finden die Truhe des Toten Mannes auf der Isla Cruces. Will entkommt mit dem Schlüssel zur Truhe und trifft Jack auf der Isla Cruces, verfolgt von Davy Jones. * Norrington entwischt mit dem Herzen von Davy Jones, während der Rest der Crew auf der Black Pearl flieht. * Jones sendet seinen Kraken hinter der Black ''Pearl her. Trotz der tapferen Bemühungen der Crew zieht der Kraken die Black Pearl samt Jack Sparrow in die Tiefe.'' * Die überlebende Crew der Black Pearl und Tia Dalma schwören, Jack aus Davy Jones’ Locker zu befreien. * James Norrington bringt das Herz von Davy Jones zu Lord Cutler Beckett nach Port Royal und wird dafür Admiral in der Flotte der EITC. Beckett kontrolliert damit Davy Jones und mit ihm die Meere * Hector Barbossa gesellt sich zu den Überlebenden von Jacks Crew und führt sie als Captain während der Suche nach Jack Sparrow in '''Am Ende der Welt. Ereignisse zwischen Fluch der Karibik 2 und Am Ende der Welt (bis 10 Monate nach den Ereignissen von Fluch der Karibik 2) * Die Crew bereitet sich darauf vor, Jack und seine Black Pearl ''in ''Davy Jones’ Locker zu suchen. * Will reist nach Singapur und wird wegen des versuchten Diebstahls nautischer Karten von Sao Feng gefangen genommen. * Barbossa, Elizabeth, Tia Dalma und die übrige Crew der Black Pearl '' reisen ebenfalls nach Singapur, um dort Sao Feng zu treffen. * Beckett befiehlt Davy Jones, seinen Kraken zu töten. * Lord Cutler Beckett beginnt mit seiner Verfolgung aller Personen, die mit Piraten in Verbindung stehen. Ziel ist, die Bruderschaft dazu zu bringen, den Hohen Rat einzuberufen. Am Ende der Welt (1729) ('10 Monate nach den Ereignissen von Fluch der Karibik 2'Laut 'POTC-Wiki' soll auf einer der offiziellen Webseiten zu '''Am Ende der Welt' erwähnt gewesen sein, dass die Ereignisse dieses Films zwei Monate nach denen von Fluch der Karibik 2 angesetzt sind. Die wirklich genaue Quelle dafür ist nicht bekannt. Selbst wenn dies tatsächlich so erwähnt wurde, ist diese Differenz nicht realistisch. Das ist auch unabhängig von der Frage, ob sich Schiffbruch Bay im Pazifik oder in der Karibik befindet. Die Piratenfürsten der ganzen Welt werden zusammengerufen. Ammand und Chevalle haben ihre „Jagdgebiete“ im Mittelmeer, Jocard im Atlantik, Sri Sumbhajee im Indischen Ozean, Mistress Ching im Pazifik, Sao Feng im Südchinesischen Meer. Ein Teil der Piratenfürsten hätte auf jeden Fall einen Weg von etwa 16.500 Seemeilen vor sich – und die Nachricht, die sie alarmiert, ebenfalls. Eine gleichbleibende Geschwindigkeit von 10 Knoten (das ist für ein rahgetakeltes Segelschiff schon ziemlich schnell) und eine Fahrt sowohl am Tag als auch in der Nacht vorausgesetzt, macht das je Strecke knapp 70 Tage, hin und zurück mithin 140 Tage oder knapp 5 Monate. Und das ohne jede Verzögerung, wohlgemerkt. Unter diesem Aspekt ist es schlicht unmöglich, dass die Ereignisse der wesentlichen Handlung von Am Ende der Welt zwei bis drei Monate nach Fluch der Karibik 2 stattfinden können. Eine zeitliche Differenz von 10 Monaten, die dem Abstand der Veröffentlichung der Filme entspricht, erscheint wesentlich passender, weshalb diese Zeitlinie eine solche Differenz berücksichtigt. ) ' * Sämtliche Personen, die der Piraterie für schuldig befunden werden, mit Piraten in Verbindung stehen oder ihnen helfen, werden auf Anordnung von Beckett zum Tode verurteilt. * Der Hohe Rat der Bruderschaft wird von den Verbündeten der Piraten zusammengerufen, das Lied wurde gesungen. * Elizabeth, Barbossa und die Crew treffen in Singapur ein und verhandeln mit Sao Feng, um den Diebstahl der Karten, die an das Ende der Welt führen, durch Will zu decken. * Beckett lässt Governeur Swann (vermutlich durch Mercer) ermorden. * Jack Sparrow wird von Barbossa und seiner Crew aus dem Locker gerettet. * Er schwört, Jones zu töten und dadurch unsterblich zu werden. * Er handelt Beckett seine Freiheit ab. * Will Turner übergibt Jacks Kompass im Tausch für seine und Elizabeths Freiheit an Lord Cutler Beckett. * Elizabeth wird Sao Feng als Konkubine verkauft. * '''13. August 1729'Aussage von Sao Feng, dass die Empress Schiffbruch-Bay am folgenden Tag erreichen wird. Da die Schlacht am Mahlstrom am 15. August 1729 stattfindet (siehe Fußnote 15. August 1729) und dies am Tag nach der Versammlung des Vierten Hohen Rates erfolgt, ist Sao Feng zwei Tage zuvor verstorben.) : Sao Feng wird beim Angriff der Flying Dutchman auf die Empress ''aufgespießt und getötet. * Bevor er stirbt, macht er Elizabeth zum Captain der ''Empress ''und übergibt ihr seine „Acht-Reales-Silbermünze“. * James Norrington wird von „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner auf der ''Flying Dutchman getötet. * '14. August 1729'Elizabeth erklärt nach ihrer Wahl zum König der Piraten, dass der Kriegszustand mit Sonnenaufgang des Folgetages eintreten soll. Da die Schlacht am Mahslstrom nachweislich am 15. August 1729 stattfindet (siehe Fußnote dort), wird Elizabeth am 14. August 1729 zum König der Piraten gewählt. ''': Elizabeth Swann wird vom Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft zum König der Piraten gewählt. * Barbossa nutzt die Versammlung, um die „Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen“ der anderen acht Piratenfürsten an sich zu bringen, um Calypso zu befreien. * 15. August 1729'Captain Bool-Bool von der englischen Wiki-Seite hat einiges an Konzeptzeichnungen von James Carson auf ihrer Webseite gesammelt. Dieser Kalender von Henry Turner ist darunter und beweist, dass Will Turner am 16. August 1739 erstmals zurückkehrte, am 17. August 1749 zur zweiten Rückkehr erwartet wurde. Daraus folgt, dass die Schlacht in Calypsos Strudel am 15. August 1729 stattfand. : Tia Dalma kehrt zu ihrer wahren Gestalt als Meeresgöttin Calypso zurück und formt während der Schlacht zwischen der East India Trading Company und den Piratenfürsten einen gewaltigen Mahlstrom. * Barbossa vermählt Will und Elizabeth mitten in der Schlacht. * Davy Jones tötet Mercer und gelangt wieder in den Besitz des Schlüssels zur ''Truhe des Toten Mannes. '' * Er erwischt Jack mit seiner Truhe. Die beiden liefern sich ein Gefecht auf einer Rah der ''Flying Dutchman. * Jones sticht Will Turner nieder, als Jack Sparrow zögert, Jones’ Herz zu durchbohren. * Jones wird getötet, als Jack dem sterbenden Will hilft, das Herz zu durchbohren. * Will Turner wird neuer Captain der Flying Dutchman. ''Unter seinem Kommando kommt das Schiff an die Oberfläche zurück. * Die Crew der ''Flying Dutchman wird durch ihren neuen Captain befreit. * Die Flying Dutchman und die Black Pearl besiegen zusammen die Flotte der East India Trading Company'', indem sie gemeinsam Becketts Flaggschiff, die ''Endeavour, zerstören. Beckett wird an Bord seines Schiffs getötet. * Will und Elizabeth haben einen Tag zusammen, bevor er sie für zehn Jahre verlassen muss. * Barbossa schnappt sich erneut die Black Pearl ''samt ihrer Crew und lässt Jack wieder einmal zurück. * Jack benutzt eine von Sao Fengs Karten, um seine Reise zur ''Quelle der ewigen Jugend (Aqua de Vida) zu beginnen. Zwischen Am Ende der Welt und Fremde Gezeiten '1730 ' * 9 Monate nach Wills Aufbruch als Captain der ''Flying Dutchman ''bringt Elizabeth ihren und Wills Sohn zur Welt. '''1730/31: * Hector Barbossa hat eine Affäre mit Margaret Smyth, nach der Margaret schwanger ist. 1732 ''' * Carina Smyth wird geborenlt. Roman The Brightest Star in the North – The Adventures of Carina Smyth ist sie zum Zeitpunkt der Haupthandlung von '''Salazars Rache 19 Jahre alt.. Margaret stirbt (möglicherweise bei der Geburt), Hector bringt seine Tochter ins Waisenhaus, wo sie unter dem Namen ihrer Mutter aufwächst.Hector Barbossas Aussage gegenüber Jack Sparrow in Salazars Rache 1739 ''' * '''16. August: Will Turner kehrt zu seiner Frau zurück und erfährt, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Sohn haben.Bonusszene nach dem Abspann von Am Ende der Welt. Calypsos Dienst ist durch Elizabeths Treue zwar beendet ↑ Wordplay Forums: Pretty close …, geposted von Terry Rossio (23. Mai 2007), doch der Sonderfluch von Davy Jones zwingt ihn, weiterhin Captain der Flying Dutchman zu sein und auf dem Schiff zu bleiben.Aussagen von "Stiefelriemen" Bill Turner, Weatherby Swann und Davy Jones in Am Ende der Welt. 1740 ' * ''Rule, Britannia! wird auf dem Landsitz des Prince of Wales, Frederick Louis, in Cliveden (Buckinghamshire) uraufgeführt. Stück daher im Jahr 1727 anachronistisch.'''Fluch der Karibik, Norringtons Beförderungszeremonie 1742 ' * Henry Turner sucht seinen Vater auf See auf, indem er die ''Flying Dutchman an die Oberfläche lockt, und sagt ihm, dass er weiß, wie der Fluch seines Vaters gebrochen werden kann. Er benötigt dafür den Dreizack des Poseidon. Will hält das für eine Legende und meint, es sei sein Schicksal, auf ewig an die Flying Dutchman gebunden zu sein.Prologszene in '''Salazars Rache zwischen 1746 und 1749 ' * '''9. Juli 1746: '''König Ferdinand VI. wird zum König von Spanien gekrönt. * Henry Turner heuert bei der Royal Navy an, um Jack Sparrow zu finden, von dem er sich bei der Suche nach Poseidons Dreizack Hilfe erhofft. * Hector Barbossa verliert die ''Black Pearl an Edward „Blackbeard“ Teach und wird Freibeuter der britischen Krone. * Philip Swift beginnt seine Missionstätigkeit in der Karibik und wird von Blackbeard gefangen genommen. * '''17. August 1749: 2. Rückkehr von Will Turner, der dieses Mal Elizabeth allein antrifft, weil Henry inzwischen Matrose bei der Royal Navy ist und den Dreizack des Poseidon sucht. Fremde Gezeiten (1750)Nachdem in Fremde Gezeiten gleich zwei historisch verbürgte Könige und zwei ebenfalls historisch nachweisbare britische Minister aufgetreten sind, war es mit der zeitlichen Unsicherheit grundsätzlich vorbei. Auf der englischsprachigen Schwesterseite POTC-Wiki wurde für Fremde Gezeiten immer wieder das Jahr 1750 genannt – zunächst allerdings ohne konkreten Beleg für das genaue Jahr. Inzwischen wurde die Hinrichtungsankündigung analysiert, die in POTC 4 zu sehen ist. darauf wird erklärt, dass dies im 23, Jahr der Regierung von König George II. von Großbritannien geschehe. George II. wurde 1727 König, folglich ist 1750 das Jahr der entsprechenden Aktion. * Spanische Fischer bergen einen Mann aus dem Meer, der das Logbuch der Santiago hat, mit der Juan Ponce de Léon die Quelle der ewigen Jugend ''gesucht und auch gefunden hat. * König Ferdinand VI. von Spanien beauftragt seinen Meisterspion, den „Spanier“, die Quelle zu suchen und zu zerstören. * Könige George II. bekommt die Nachricht, dass die Spanier die ''Quelle der ewigen Jugend suchen. Er lässt eine Expedition vorbereiten, um den Spaniern zuvorzukommen. Kommandeur der Expedition wird Freibeutercaptain Hector Barbossa. * Joshamee Gibbs wird fälschlich für Captain Jack Sparrow gehalten, verhaftet und in London im Old Bailey vor Gericht gestellt. * Jack Sparrow tarnt sich als Richter und sorgt mittels eines bestochenen Kutschers für eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Auf der Fahrt erzählt Gibbs ihm von einem Unbekannten, der sich für Sparrow ausgibt und in der Kneipe The Captain’s Daughter in London eine Crew anheuert. Nebenbei stiehlt er Jack das Zentrum der Mao Kun Karte. * Der Kutscher ist jedoch auch von der Regierung (besser) bezahlt und liefert Jack und Gibbs im St.-James’s-Palace ab. * König George II. will Jack Sparrow oder jedenfalls das Zentrum der Mao Kun Karte, damit seine Expedition die Quelle früher erreicht als die Spanier. * Jack Sparrow entkommt aus dem St.-James’s-Palace und sucht nach dem Hochstapler. * Er trifft Captain Teague, seinen Vater, der ihn warnt, die Quelle der ewigen Jugend ohne genaue Kenntnisse aufzusuchen und weist ihn auf die Leute hin, die gerade eine Crew zusammenstellen. * Captain Teague verschwindet, als sein Sohn sich kurz umdreht. * Jack entdeckt, dass es sich bei dem Hochstapler-Jack um seine frühere Geliebte Angelica handelt. * Beide entkommen knapp den königlichen Wachen, indem sie durch eine Falltür der Kneipe in die Themse flüchten. * Jack erfährt, dass Angelica einiges über das Ritual an der Quelle der ewigen Jugend weiß. * Angelica lässt ihn durch einen ihrer Zombies betäuben und schanghait ihn auf die Queen Anne’s Revenge. * Gibbs, der die Mao Kun Karte im Kerker auswendig gelernt hat, wird von Barbossa dazu gezwungen, sein Wissen in den Dienst der Royal Navy zu stellen. * Jack zettelt eine Meuterei gegen Blackbeard an, die an dessen Schwarzer Magie scheitert. Weil Jack noch gebraucht wird, wird der Koch das Bauernopfer. * Nachdem Angelica Jack anbietet, ihm die Black Pearl zurückzugeben, die geschrumpft als Buddelschiff in Teachs Trophäenschrank ist, führt er Blackbeard mithilfe seines magischen Kompasses zu der namelosen Insel, auf der sich die Quelle befindet. * In der Whitecap Bay sucht die Crew der Queen Anne’s Revenge nach Meerjungfrauen, weil für das Ritual die Träne einer Meerjungfrau benötigt wird. Mithilfe von Gesang, Lockvögeln in einem Boot und dem Licht des Leuchtturms werden so viele Meerjungfrauen angelockt, dass die Crew in Gefahr gerät. Sparrow kann die Gefahr dadurch beseitigen, dass er den Leuchtturm sprengt. * Der bei der Meuterei befreite Gefangene Philip Swift kann eine Meerjungfrau einfangen. * Die Queen Anne’s Revenge fährt in eine andere Bucht der Insel weiter. Von dort geht die Crew durch den Dschungel und trägt die Meerjungfrau in einem Aquarium mit sich. * Barbossa kommt mit der HMS Providence ''in die Whitecap-Bay. Während er mit seinen Offizieren und einigen weiteren Männern, darunter Gibbs, die Bucht untersucht, greifen die Meerjungfrauen an und versenken die ''HMS Providence mit Mann und Maus. * Jack Sparrow trennt sich von Blackbeards Truppe, um die Santiago ''zu finden, auf der sich zwei Kelche befinden, die für das Ritual benötigt werden. * Auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel wird das Aquarium bei einem Sturz zerstört. Philip trägt die Meerjungfrau auf den Armen bis zu Tümpeln im Sumpf. Bei einer Rast kommen sich Missionar und Meerjungfrau näher. Er gibt ihr den Namen Syrena. * An den Tümpeln erkennt Blackbeard, dass Philip und Syrena ineinander verliebt sind und nutzt dies aus, um an Syrenas Träne zu kommen. * Auf der ''Santiago trifft Jack Hector, der dort eigentlich auf Blackbeard wartet. Die Kelche sind nicht mehr an Bord, die Spanier waren schneller. Mit Informationen, die sie auf dem Schiff vorfinden, können sie aber das Lager der Spanier ausmachen und die Kelche stehlen. * Sie werden geschnappt. Jack erfährt, was mit der Black Pearl geschehen ist und weshalb Barbossa ein Bein fehlt. Er kann ausbrechen und mit den Kelchen entkommen. * An der Quelle der ewigen Jugend treffen Blackbeards Crew, die Royal Navy und die Spanier zusammen. Es kommt zum Kampf. * Philip, der beim Kampf um die Quelle schwer verwundet wird, kann zu den Tümpeln entkommen und Syrena befreien. * Die Quelle wird von den Spaniern zerstört, Blackbeard und Angelica durch Barbossas vergiftetes Schwert tödlich verletzt. * Mit den letzten Tropfen des Quellwassers kann Jack Angelica retten. Blackbeard stirbt. * Syrena kehrt zu den Tümpeln zurück und nimmt den sterbenden Philip mit sich unter Wasser, um ihn zu retten. * Jack setzt Angelica auf einer einsamen Insel aus, weil sie ihm wegen des Todes ihres Vaters Rache geschworen hat. * Gibbs kann mithilfe von Jacks Kompass die Black Pearl und zahlreiche andere Buddelschiffe bergen. Er und Jack überlegen, wie sie die Schiffe wieder auf Normalformat bekommen. * Auf Angelicas Insel wird eine Voodoo-Puppe in Gestalt von Jack Sparrow angeschwemmt.Bonusszene nach dem Abspann von Fremde Gezeiten Zwischen Fremde Gezeiten und Salazars Rache *Hector Barbossa besitzt zehn Schiffe und wird wohlhabend. *Jack Sparrow kapert die Dying Gull und Marty, Scrum, Cremble, Pike und Bollard heuern in seine Crew an. *Jack reist mit der Dying Gull nach Saint Martin. *Carina Smyth wird im Kerker von Saint Martin eingesperrt. *Bonnet kapert die Ruddy Rose. Salazars Rache (1751)' '''In der Comic-Version von '''Salazars Rache' wird 1751 als Handlungszeit für diesen Teil genannt. ' * Henry Turners Schiff, die HMS Monarch, verfolgt eine holländische Bark namens Ruddy Rose unter der Flagge von Bonnet in das Teufelsdreieck. * Henry versucht vergeblich, Captain Toms davon abzuhalten, in das Dreieck einzufahren. Toms beschuldigt ihn des Verrats und reißt ihm zum Zeichen dessen die Ärmel herunter. * Sie werden von Geisterseeleuten angegriffen, die alle an Bord außer Henry umbringen. * Capitán Salazar beauftragt ihn, Captain Jack Sparrow und dessen Kompass für ihn zu suchen. * Henry kommt in einem Ruderboot nach Saint Martin, wo er wegen Hochverrats verhaftet wird. * Carina Smyth ist wegen Hexerei zum Tode verurteilt. Sie kann aus dem Gefängnis von Saint Martin fliehen. * Im Hospital trifft sie auf Henry Turner und bekommt mit, dass er vom Dreizack Poseidons gesprochen hat. Auch sie ist daran interessiert. * Carina befreit Henry, da sie ein gemeinsames Ziel haben und bittet ihn, ein Schiff zu organisieren, damit sie zu der Insel fahren können, wo die Karte verborgen ist, die zum Dreizack führt. * Captain Jack Sparrow und seine Crew wollen zeitgleich die Bank von Saint Martin ausrauben; sie können den Tresor zwar samt Bank abschleppen, aber als sie auf ihrem Schiff ankommen, ist nur noch ein Silberstück darin. Seine Crew mustert ab. * Pleite, wie er mal wieder ist, versetzt Jack seinen Kompass für eine Flasche Rum. * Der Kompass ist damit betrogen und setzt den schlimmsten Albtraum seines Vorbesitzers frei: Capitán Armando Salazar, seine Leute und die Silent Mary. * Carina und Jack geraten getrennt voneinander in die Hände der Ordnungsmacht. * Henry findet Jack im Kerker. * Henry überzeugt Jacks Crew mit zehn Silberstücken, ihm bei der Befreiung von Carina und Jack behilflich zu sein. Er selbst sorgt für die Ablenkung der Wachen. * Jack und seine Crew haben Zweifel, dass Carina in der Lage ist, sie zu der Insel zu bringen, die zum Dreizack führt. * Die Crew der Silent Mary verfolgt erneut Piraten, dezimiert Barbossas ansehnliche Flotte. * Barbossa bittet die Meereshexe Shansa um Hilfe, die ihm auf magischem Weg Jacks Kompass verschafft und ihm den Rat gibt, an Land zu bleiben. * Barbossa stellt sich Salazar und bietet ihm an, Sparrow für ihn zu finden. * Auf Saint Martin zwingt Lieutenant Scarfield Shansa, die Zeichnungen, die Carina in der Zelle hinterlassen hat, zu deuten. * Mit den Informationen von Shansa kann die HMS Essex den Zielort von Captain Sparrows Expedition erfahren und sich direkt dorthin begeben. * Scarfield will den Dreizack für das britische Empire sichern, damit es dadurch die Meere beherrschen kann. * Jack provoziert eine Meuterei, als die Silent Mary ''in Sicht kommt und flieht mit Henry und Carina zu einer nahegelegenen Insel, während seine Leute sich mit der ''Dying Gull absetzen können. * Die Crew wählt Joshamee Gibbs zum neuen Captain. * Gibbs tritt das Kommando an Scrum ab, als die Navy die Dying Gull aufbringt. Scrum wird von den Soldaten zusammengeschlagen, deren Kommandeur Scarfield wissen will, wo der Dreizack des Poseidon ist. * Jack, Carina und Henry geraten auf der Insel Hangman's Bay in die Gefangenschaft des fremden Piratencaptains Pig Kelly, der Jack mit seiner verwitweten Schwester Beatrice zwangsverheiraten will. * Barbossa und seine Leute kommen gerade rechtzeitig, um die zwangsweise Hochzeit zu verhindern. * Barbossa sagt sich von Salazar los und befreit mithilfe von Tritons Schwert, das er ebenso wie die Queen Anne’s Revenge von Blackbeard übernommen hat Siehe Fremde Gezeiten, die Black Pearl ''aus der Flasche, in der sie fünf Jahre steckte. * Beim Kontakt mit Seewasser wächst die ''Black Pearl wieder zur großen schwarzen Galeone. * Mit der Black Pearl ''können die Verbündeten entkommen, Barbossa beansprucht das Kommando und lässt Jack an den Mast fesseln. Salazar bleibt ihnen jedoch auf den Fersen. * Auf Henrys Rat überlässt Barbossa Carina das Steuer und erkennt sie anhand ihres Tagebuchs als seine Tochter. * Jack hört das Gespräch mit, weiß, dass Hector ihn als Verhandlungsmasse braucht und verlangt für sein Schweigen die ''Black Pearl, 216 Fass Rum und den Affen Jack – um ihn zu verspeisen. * Die HMS Essex kommt der Black Pearl in der Nacht nahe. Henry entdeckt das Navy-Schiff und schlägt Alarm. * Scarfield kann die Black Pearl ''bei Nacht finden, weil die Lampen entzündet sind. * Die ''HMS Essex wird von der ebenfalls gerade eingetroffenen Silent Mary verschlungen und explodiert. * Silent Mary und Black ''Pearl liefern sich ein heftiges Gefecht, während Carina die "Karteninsel“ Black Rock Island entdeckt und die ''Black Pearl darauf zusteuert. * Als die Schiffe sich trennen, wird Henry an Bord der Silent Mary ''gefangen gesetzt.'' * Am Morgen enthüllt die aufgehende Sonne, dass auf Black Rock Island der gesamte Sternenhimmel durch Edelsteine repräsentiert wird. Es fehlt jedoch in der Sternkombination, die sie dorthin geführt hat, ein Rubin. Es ist jener, der auf dem Tagebuch war. * Nachdem Carina den Rubin eingesetzt hat, strahlt die Sternkombination auf, ein Graben entsteht bis ins Meer hinein, das Meer teilt sich bis zum Grund. * Carina und Jack gehen auf dem Meeresgrund zum Dreizack. * Salazar übernimmt Henrys Körper und begibt sich ebenfalls auf den Meeresboden. Seine Männer folgen ihm in den Wänden des Grabens aus Wasser. * Salazar kann den Dreizack im Kampf erobern, wird dabei von Henry getrennt. * Henry gelingt es, den Dreizack zu zerstören und damit alle Flüche des Meeres aufzuheben. * Salazar und seine Männer werden wieder lebendige Menschen. Seine Crew entkommt nur knapp dem Tod durch Ertrinken. * Der Meeresgraben schließt sich. * Jack, Carina und Henry werden von Barbossa gerettet, der sich am Anker der Black Pearl herunterlässt und sie nach oben lotst. * Carina entdeckt die Tätowierung der Sternkombination auf Hectors Arm und erkennt ihn daran als ihren Vater. * Um Salazar und seine Männer aufzuhalten, die den Anker ebenfalls als Rettungsmittel nutzen wollen, opfert sich Barbossa und reißt sie mit in den Tod. * Carina nimmt an Deck der Black Pearl Barbossa als Familiennamen an. * Sie und Henry verlassen die Black Pearl an dem Leuchtturm vor Port Royal auf Jamaica, in dessen Nähe Elizabeth Turner-Swann lebt und auf ihren Mann und ihren Sohn wartet. * Auf dem Weg zum Leuchtturm sehen sie die vom Fluch befreite Flying Dutchman und den ebenfalls befreiten Captain William Turner, der den Abhang hinauf kommt. * Vater und Sohn fallen sich glücklich in die Arme, nachdem Will Henry an der Halskette erkannt hat, die er ihm gegeben hat. * Elizabeth kommt über den Hügel gelaufen, Will rennt zu ihr, sie umarmen sich voller Glück. * Jack beobachtet die Wiedervereinigung der Familie Turner mit deutlichem Missfallen und fordert seinen Kompass auf, ihn an seinen geliebten Horizont zu bringen. * In einer Gewitternacht hat Will den Albtraum, dass Davy Jones zurückgekehrt ist. Als er erwacht, ist niemand da. Die abgefallenen Seepocken und das zuvor nicht vorhandene Wasser auf dem Boden fallen ihm nicht auf …Bonusszene nach dem Abspann von Salazars Rache Unbestimmte Zeit: ' * Jack Sparrow plündert Nassau ohne einen einzigen Schuss abzufeuern.Aussage von Elizabeth Swann gegenüber Captain Jack Sparrow in Fluch der Karibik. * Jack Sparrow wird Piratenfürst der Karibik. * Hector Barbossa wird Piratenfürst des Kaspischen Meeres. * Jack Sparrow segelt mit einem Mann namens Larry, der beide Arme und ein Stück Auge verloren hat.Aussage von Captain Jack Sparrow gegenüber Joshamee Gibbs in Am Ende der Welt. Einzelnachweise en:Timeline_of_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_series Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Ergänzende Informationen